


YOKOHAMA Blues

by sumiiii0613



Category: generations - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumiiii0613/pseuds/sumiiii0613
Relationships: 森岚 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	YOKOHAMA Blues

那个人一直是我的避风港。  
我不是从不向他奢求什么，反而是我想要的太多，是他全都给了我。  
他把自己满溢出的那份温柔拿了一点又一点给我，就是这样简单的动作罢了。  
但大概是恋爱中的马太效应在暗中作祟，他反而变得越来越离不开我。  
我害怕我们之间变得不对等，所以我创造出了本不存在的温柔，也学着他那样一份一份地，小心翼翼地双手捧给他。  
我的这双手中不断递送给他的东西，像是用废纸做成的精致的假花那样。  
这么比喻的原因，是想向他表达  
“于我，并不存在像他那样干净的温柔。”  
可是我没想到，对面的男孩只是静静地抬眼，接过一朵朵拥抱着永恒的美丽的花。  
他的鼻尖每次都靠近那些花，手也轻抚上花瓣，然后转身，走进自己的房间。  
房门阻隔了我和他的世界，所以我猜想他应该是把那些花都细致地插进了花瓶里吧。  
因为我看不见，所以我似乎在无形中给他送了太多花。  
花瓶里再装不下了，那么它们去哪了呢？  
我第一次试图走进他的世界，带着满心的忐忑和不安。  
我在那间房间里什么也看不到，或许因为我不是它的主人，所以在我眼里，这里甚至也没有我想象中的花瓶和假花，这只是个代表“空白”的箱子而已。  
房门自动关上了，我抬头，看到面前出现了一扇窗。  
窗外是他在那里，脸上似笑非笑的。  
我想问问他那些假花的去处，于是我推开窗，想也没想一脚跨了出去。  
然后我才知道这间房间是在二楼，但除了一份令人作呕的失重感，跌落下来的我竟不觉得疼。  
于是我就发现了，接住了我的，是他从窗口无数次扔下的，我一次次小心翼翼递给他的温柔。  
我也发现了，这是身居高处的他一开始的目的。  
只要付出了这一切的我感受不到自己付出的多少，无法掌握平衡，那我就会无限地付出。  
然后愈陷愈深，这便是他的目的。  
我仰望着坐在正对着二楼的树梢上的他，那个像一只秋天没能跟上大队南飞的雁的他。

白滨亚岚实现了自己的梦想，成为了EXILE的成员。  
小森隼说，这是他这辈子最能作为自己谈资的事。  
此刻的他正坐在白滨家的沙发上，他把整个家的灯都打开了，他知道白滨不在乎这点电费，于是他也心安理得地用这点光来给自己驱散一个人的寂寞。  
他在等白滨回来。  
整个家里，除了电灯的一切电器都没在运作。  
小森不知道他在干什么，一会翻弄随意堆叠在沙发上的白滨的衣物，一会又盯着时钟上的秒针出神地看。  
过去的事情也会浮现在他眼前，但他现在什么都不想去想。  
他一心认定自己过着失败的人生，就算没有沦落到现在这样找不到工作只能打工维生的日子，他也觉得自己不可能活得比白滨更好了。  
他像只考拉，一直依附在那棵树上。  
“抱歉，我回来得又晚了。”  
自己似乎是被人从背后抱住了，侧躺在沙发上的小森揉了揉眼睛，这才发现自己似乎是睡着了，现在才被叫醒。  
“没事。”  
小森不会去问白滨为什么他要特意叫醒自己，他只是轻轻拉开了白滨自然地放在自己腰上的那只手，转身坐起，给了他一个不属于凌晨三点这种非营业时间的笑容。  
“又努力工作了一天，辛苦啦。”  
小森的声音听起来黏黏的，带着一丝撒娇的意味。  
“亚岚君快去睡吧，时间也不早了，我看了你的行程表，明天一起去上班吧？”  
瘫在沙发上的白滨什么也没说，只是面无表情地闭上眼，一副任人摆弄的样子。  
于是小森过去帮他脱了外套，叠到一旁的衣服堆上去。  
他准备再帮对方解个衬衫的扣子就把人推去洗澡的，可没想扣子才拆了两三颗，白滨一下子坐起来，吓得小森也发出了一声噢噢之类的惊呼。  
白滨用一种无所谓的眼神打量着小森，然后凑近到嘴唇一撅就能相碰的距离，停下，再次分开。  
“隼。”白滨眯起眼，鼻孔出气的声音大概表示他在对什么不屑，“想做么？”  
小森不得不承认，现在自己面前的白滨很诱人，他觉得口水突然分泌过多，但又不敢在被对方直视的情况下明目张胆地下咽。  
白滨看着面前的男孩，扑哧一声就笑了，他撬开男孩的嘴唇，无处安放的唾液就这样被他搅动着，两人分食了。  
有些冰凉的唇放过了自己，小森有些意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇。  
“贪心可不好噢。”  
白滨牵着他的手，一点点在沙发上放倒自己，把那双手引到自己头部两侧。  
小森也不再不知所措，只随意驱赶了下脑内塞满的杂念，这次主动地贴上对方的唇。

小森早就发现白滨对他的态度是无所谓的了，但他在这个人身上付出了太多，也因为他学会了太多，所以他根本无法放下。  
就像现在，在他们抱着对方共眠的第无数个夜晚里，小森的这份不安总会一下子跳出来，绕不得他就这么心安理得地睡去。  
在自己胸口熟睡的人身上还有一点自己留下的印记，小森只是呆呆地盯着看，对于现前一场性事的记忆像是用擦不干净的新橡皮在他脑子里擦过，那种原本明晰的铅字糊成了一团灰的感觉可不好受。  
白滨似乎注意到他没睡着，向上挪了挪身子，一双清澈过头的眸子和他侧躺着对视。  
这是春宵即将第二度来临的预兆，然后今夜他们再次缠绵在一起。

白滨的身体相比前次自然更敏感了点，他什么都不做，只是静待小森驾驭他的这副身躯。  
小森压不住自己沉重的呼吸，他在自己的性器上撸动几下，便直接将自己推入白滨体内。  
他把原本大字型躺着的人抱起，同自己面对面坐着，然后开始对内里进行猛攻。  
白滨的背被稳稳地托着，整个人像一朵云，意识一次次地被冲刷至顶端，想冲出脑，冲出这具身体的束缚，却又在空气中烟消云散。  
它们不知道，自己是依存于人的大脑而存在，但小森清楚地知道，自己是依存于白滨亚岚这个强大的、自己憧憬了十几年的人而存在。  
他知道，所以他更加无法做到断舍离。  
他心里装着白滨曾给过他的所有温柔，它们从来不会像白滨的那堆衣服一样被随意丢弃，它们都被小森分门别类地好好装在自己心里的各个角落。  
当白滨的意识被冲刷至无，小森也将自己全数释放在对方身上。  
这是他表达谢意的方式，这是他表达自己对白滨爱意的方式。  
他知道自己对他来说从来不算什么，甚至说，如果自己不是这样一个会在内射之后会笑着抱他去清理的男人的话，他一文不值。  
小森摸着自己的心脏，感受它正跳动。  
是白滨曾给他的那些温柔救活了这颗心脏，给它填上颜色，给它注入新的律动。  
小森只愿相信对方是太温柔，温柔到把自己的温柔送给在街上遇到的每一个人，自己拿到的更是多。  
所以现在的白滨不过是因为温柔，而失去了真正的自我而已。  
小森还没有找到可以拯救白滨的方法，所以在想到什么实际可行的方法之前，他还是会像这样徒劳地给白滨送上自己的温柔。  
就算是被那样丢弃了的假花，也一定可以像接住了无助的自己那样，填补上一些现在的白滨缺少的什么吧。  
小森隼这样祈祷着，算是驱散了今晚的梦魇，背对着白滨睡得还算安稳。


End file.
